


Symphony No.1 in E♭ Major

by okamen



Series: Mozart's Symphonies [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Piano, Rarepair, Thats it NOW IM WHOLESOME, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamen/pseuds/okamen
Summary: Roderich teaches Matthew how to play the piano.
Relationships: Austria/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: Mozart's Symphonies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Symphony No.1 in E♭ Major

Roderich was hovering over Matthew, despite the younger boy being much taller than him. He was sitting on the piano bench, his thin fingers hovering over the keys. He looked up to Roderich, and asked him to teach him a song.

Of course, no one, not even Roderich could say no to such a soft face, and so he did. He started simple. "Do you know how to read sheet music?" which Matthew responded with a simple yes.

"Good. Do you know the keys on a piano?" Matthew stifled a giggle, and nodded his head. "Do I look like a baby to you?"

Yes. Yes he did.

Roderich lowered himself to Matthew's level, putting his arms over his shoulders and reaching for his bony hands. He interlocked his fingers with Matthew's, leaving out his index to hold over Matthew's. He guided the younger man's hands to the g note, closest to the middle c on the left. They stayed there for a split second, then moving to the b two notes away from it. Then, in a sudden movement Roderich guided his hand to the d note, closest to the middle c on the right. Rapidly, their fingers lifted on and off the note eight times. then, they went back to the first two notes, in order of b to c. In a moment of silence, Matthew sighed think it was over until Roderich jerked his hand to the d note, farthest to the left, and held there for a second. They then travelled to the c note next to it, holding, lifting up and then holding down again. Their hands glided to the b next to it, doing the same routine from the last note.

Roderich let go of his hand. "That was Symphony Number One, by Mozart." Matthew looked up to him, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
